The 19th Game
by LeftHander99
Summary: It is about a boy who gets turned into a vampire. Every time something happens to deal with the number 19 something strange always happens. No matter what it is.


**The 19****th**** Game**

**Chapter 1**

**Early Rise**

**Mom: Jimmy get up.**

**Jimmy: Its to early five more minutes.**

**Mom: Well I guess you are just going to miss your big game.**

**Jimmy: Ok mom I am getting up ugh.**

**Mom: Don't use that tone with me.**

**Jimmy: Sorry I just forgot all about my big game today.**

**Mom: Its fine just be down stairs in thirty minutes.**

**Jimmy: Yes ma'am.**

**Getting Ready For The Big Game**

**Jimmy: Well today is the day where I know that I am going to hit my first home run this season. It might be the best team in the league but last year I hit three homeruns against that team. I am just so excited. Its my last year to play in little league. If only I came a month late I would be able to play one more year but I guess I wont be able to now. 14 years old should not be the age limit. The age limit should be 45 or something close to that. This years season went by so fast. It is the second to last game and I am not excited for the season to be over I am ready for it to just start. Well I better get down stairs **

**before my mom has another cow.**

**Down At Breakfast**

**Jimmy: Eggs again mom.**

**Mom: Well with all the pigs we have wondering around we might as well not keep any food in this house.**

**Jimmy: Whatever. I sneaked outside and let my dog eat my eggs.**

**Mom: Jimmy its time to get in the car.**

**Jimmy: I am coming.**

**In The Car**

**Jimmy: Hey mom can we stop at the next gas station I need to use the bath room and I cannot hold it for much longer.**

**Mom: Ok we will stop at the next one**

**In The Gas Station**

**Jimmy: Hey do you happen to know where the gas station is?**

**Gas Station Worker: Go down the hall way and take the last left.**

**Jimmy: Ok thanks.**

**Jimmy: When I got out of the bathroom there was the boy about my age standing right outside the door like he was waiting for me.**

**Weird Kid: Hey my name is Youngzow**

**Jimmy: Um hey Youngzow? Do I know you?**

**Youngzow: No but I am just really friendly. Do you want to go to the arcade and play vampire demons.**

**Jimmy: Well how long does the game take.**

**Youngzow: About two minutes if you suck.**

**Jimmy: Well I suck at any video game that I ever play.**

**Youngzow: Well lets go.**

**Chapter 2**

**Video Game Time**

**Jimmy: Wow that took a little of thirty seconds. Told you I sucked.**

**Youngzow: Better than most people I have played.**

**Jimmy: I bet. **

**A Nap To Remember **

**Jimmy: Um I have no clue where I am.**

**Mom: Jimmy are you all right?**

**Jimmy: I guess so. What happened**

**Mom: I came in the gas station to see if you were all right and you were in the arcade lying on the floor.**

**Jimmy: Oh well I don't know what happened.**

**Mommy: No one does.**

**Feeling Funny**

**Jimmy: Well the doctor put me on bed rest for a week so I had to miss both of my games. But I have been feeling really weird lately I noticed that I had a bite on the lower part of my neck that is hard to see when you have a shirt on. It was a really weird bite. It wasn't like an animal bite. It was more like a vampire bite. After all of those movies I have seen I mean it had to of been one. The only place I could ever think of getting bitten was at the gas station was that kid named Youngzow. It is the last day of bed rest and I am so ready to get out of bed. **

**The Next Day**

**Jimmy: I was so excited that I was off of bed rest. I needed to move around a lot more. I was able to do a lot more stuff than I could before. I was four times as fast as I was and like six time stronger. I felt like a super hero. I don't know what is going on.**

**The Next Couple Weeks**

**Jimmy: I noticed I started getting fangs and I was excited but scared that I was becoming a vampire. I have not told anyone. I have been searching everywhere to find Youngzow. But I had no way to find him. Since I was the fastest in school now I new that I could probably get to the gas station where he was to see if that was the place where he must have fed on human blood like he did to mine. I could get there in 4 times as fast. While I was on my way over there I was thinking that if I was now a vampire would I have to start feeding on human blood and was I going to have to get a coffin to sleep in during the day. But that is why I am trying to find Youngzow to figure out information on this stuff.**

**The Gas Station**

**Jimmy: Youngzow is that you?**

**Youngzow: Yep**

**Jimmy: Why did you turn me into a vam….**

**Youngzow: Shhhhh be quiet we don't want the whole world to know.**

**Jimmy: Sorry, well lets go outside and I need to talk to you about some important things.**

**Chapter 3**

**Jimmy: Now can you please tell me how I am supposed to live about being a vampire.**

**Youngzow: Well if I do you have to….**

**Jimmy: Just tell me I will do whatever you want me to after you tell me just hurry.**

**Youngzow: OK. Vampires are just like a humans life. The only thing that is different is you have to drink at least a full cup of human blood every week. You can eat whatever you want it is just going to not help you get energy. A whole cup of blood can last you a whole week. If you don't you will be very weak and it can also give away your vampire secret. **

**Jimmy: Ok. What else?**

**Youngzow: Vampires never get tired. We are always awake 24/7 no matter if we are weak or not. And the number one rule to being a vampire is try not to tell anyone. You will be takin to scientist no matter who you tell. **

**Jimmy: Ok thanks. One more question. Why did you bite me?**

**Youngzow: That brings me back to my favor. You are now in the ZOW clan.**

**Jimmy: What is that?**

**Youngzow: Every night when everyone is asleep we go out and fight other clans. We are a good clan. Bad clans eat people for the fun of it. We eat people to add more people to our clan. Also if you ever need any human blood come to me. We also don't eat people to gain energy we use people who are about to die and use there blood and I always have some. So come to me always. And if you run into another clan. Do NOT open your **

**mouth when the smell the ZOW clan breath they will kill you. No ifs, ands, or buts.**

**Jimmy: Ok, where do we meet at every night?**

**Youngzow: Where the starlines meet. **

**Jimmy: What?**

**Youngzow: Jimzow just follow the other line of vampires when you leave your house.**

**Jimmy: Who is Jimzow?**

**Youngzow: That is your new name now the only people you tell that to are people in your tribe or people your about to turn into a vampire.**

**Jimmy: Gotcha. So I guess I will see you tonight.**

**Chapter 4**

**First Night Out**

**Jimmy: Well I am off on my first night.**

**Narrator: It is my job to tell most of the story but since this story is not about me I let the characters tell the role but they asked me to tell the fighting scenes in this story. Now when Jimmy got to the ZOW clan. He met a lot of new people. He even met one of his best friends Billsnoc. He met the whole clan and there is to many to name that I wont even bother naming them. Well tonight they were fighting the LATS clan and to its knowledge it wasn't looking so good. Jimmy thought the fights reminded him of all of his baseball games. When they saw the LATS clan getting closer they knew they were going to have to step up there game because they were the strongest and fastest clan. They were also they meanest. Finally the fight had started and Jimmy had already backed out he was just not ready to fight yet. He didn't know what to do it was not like fighting for your country or anything it was why weirder than that. Well narrator gotta go for now the first fight is now over and the ZOW clan had gotten defeated.**

**The Second Day Of Full Grown Vampireness**

**Jimmy: I don't think I can take this anymore it is just horrible. It has been hard since the beginning and it has only been one day I just don't know what to do. I want to be turned back in to human so I can try out for the high school team. But since I am better then them because I am a vampire it want be fair for others to tryout. And it just sucks I want to be normal again. I guess I am going to find Youngzow.**

**Off To The Clan For The Second Night**

**Jimmy: Hey Youngzow can I talk to you for a second.**

**Youngzow: Sure.**

**Jimmy: Is there anyway to be turned back into a human.**

**Youngzow only one way and that is if you die but they also say after a certain amounts of fights you have been through you can also be turned back to your normal human self. Why did you ask such a question.**

**Jimmy: Well being a vampire is not all I expected it is hard work. I guess I need some training.**

**Youngzow: No training needed all you have to do is actually get in the fight and if your are in the fight you want die. Pretty simple huh.**

**Jimmy: I…I guess so.**

**Youngzow: Well come on Jimzow we have some fighting to do.**

**Chapter Five**

**The Fighting Begins**

**Narrator: Well Jimmy has gotten into all of the fights he has been in and now he is the strongest in his clan. Tonight will be the eighteenth fight that he has been in and if they win in will be the seventeenth fight that they have one. Jimmy is one of the best fighter vampires anyone could every have. They fight started out whether low and got much higher during the end of the fight the ZOW clan lost fifteen of their healthy vampires during this battle and also took home a victory.**

**The Last Battle(this is also the longest chapter so hang on tight )**

**Jimmy: I am so pumped for tonight I am so glad o got chosen to be a vampire it is so awesome. I just wish that I could tell the whole world. But I knew I would be lab tested and probably be put in a museum. Not something I would want to do for the rest of my life. Well forever. I am ready to get out there and beat whatever clan we face today. I never know because I never hear anyone talking about during the clan meetings.**

**Mom: Hey Jimmy are you up in your room?**

**Jimmy: Yes mom I am. Well I better see what she needs.**

**Time For The Big Last Battle**

**Narrator: It is the 19****th**** battle and everything is looking good they have both lost an equal amount of no players. But by the looks of it Jimmy is looking mighty weak. I think he forgot to drink his weeks worth of human blood. In about five minutes Jimmy is down and no one knows what to do the ZOW clan forfeited for the very first time without their best player they would all die. They carried Jimmy outside of his home and they all left. The next morning Jimmy noticed that he woke up and that he was asleep. He noticed that he didn't have fangs anymore. He was very hungry and craving some eggs. he was very disappointed he knew he wasn't a vampire anymore.**

**Jimmy: Why did this have to happen to me it always ends up being a dream. **

**But none of the stuff about vampires was a dream it was all real all of it because he still had two things that regular human don't have a whole lot of strength and a whole lot of speed. Vampires will one day come out of their coffins and head straight for us! **


End file.
